You Said It Would Happen
by Naomi-ri-chan
Summary: One minute, I'm mouning over the fact I just lost my boyfriend, the next I'm standing in front of the Akatsuki. Oh and did I froget to mention, I'm half drunk?


****

Hi guys! I'm new here! ^^ And as you see, I'm a huge fan of Akatsuki! I'm intending on making this story more than 20-chaps less than 70-chap kind of story. I really do want this story to go out with a bang!

**This chapter in the Prologue/introduction chapter. It talks about, mainly, who the main character is. If anything seems confusing, plz tell me. I don't want to confuse you guys at all!**

**Disclaimer: Wow…I wouldn't imagine doing this…but I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Sasu-gay and Suck-ra would burn in hell. Also, I wouldn't have said I was a fan…-_-" boy was than a dead giveaway…**

**Anyway, plz enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I've seen it all already. When I was about 5 years old. When I was just getting into a certain Japanese show. I never knew of these people, really, and what significance they would have on the show and me until the time came. My visions would start to increase and I would get more headaches. How I hated being a physic…

I also hated that I would never know when the visions came true. Most people would burst through a window now and go, "HA! That's because not all visions are true!" But, for me, that's not the case. My visions are _always _right. If I see a person getting hit in the face, that person will get hit one way or another. Whether it's by an object, a fist, or just by plain words.

And for me, my vision doesn't seem like the type to come true. But from experience I know it will. Fate sucks right now…

Oh, you're probably thinking 2 things right now: 1.) Who the hell am I and 2.)What was my vision about that's making me so whiny right now. Well, I'll answer you unspoken questions.

On to #1! My name is Naomi-ri. There are a lot of translations that can be made here but I rather say my name means 'Honest, Beautiful gift from God'. And it surprisingly fit for me. I don't know about the beautiful part, even though most guys drool over me—literally. But the honest part is true. Once, when I was out with me _now_ ex-boyfriend, I saw a pregnant 18 year-old girl. As soon as I saw the emo looking girl, I had a vision of her. Tapping her shoulder, she didn't look too pleased to see me and her onyx eyes were drilling holes in my head. I told her she was going to die when her child was 5 years old and she went on the verge of crying. "But," I said with a smile, "A brunet-guy with very beautiful eyes will notice you and he'll help you take care of the baby. Even after you decease. So look out for him. And may God bless you!"

So, my honesty can be god, like for the girl. But other times it's not. Like when I told my boyfriend he needs to stop taking drugs and abusing his mother. I did have vision about him but not about me. So, I didn't see him breaking up with me.

But I think my body automatically does that. Like, it already knows I won't like the vision so why show it? That I don't like. I rather see what will happen then to not see at all.

But, enough of my ranting let me tell you why I was whining.

You see, in my vision, I saw a blond, a redhead, no… 2 actually. A blue-haired girl, a brunette with stitches, an albino, a raven haired man, a shark-like man, and a…Venus-fly trap protecting me from an orange-swirly-masked man. Of course, I couldn't see me, but I was looking around and was worried, I could tell you that. Then in a matter of seconds, the masked man stabbed and punched the men in front of me then slapped and kicked the girl senseless. The last thing I saw was the blond looking at me from the ground with a faint smile on his face, and then I was pulled back to reality. Only to have my sippy cup sitting there with its pink balloons. Not too soon after, I fell down crying from the head ache I received.

At that time, I was just starting to read Naruto, I was probably on the 6th chapter. And at that time, I never knew that what I received was a major spoiler. I never knew that I was going to meet the Akatsuki up in person. Maybe, the creator and some fans of them but not actually _meet them._ They're cartoons for heaven's sake! Anyway…

I'm 21 now. My very light brown hair that used to barely cover my neck was now down my back. I've also added black to my tips. My dull light-blue eyes filled with sadness when I was 5 are now filled with cockiness and mystery. My skin, pale to peach. My cheat, flat to D-cup. My body, full of curves and a bit a muscle. My voice squeaky to sexy, almost commercial sexy. I am pretty much your ideal girl. And most people would say 'Living in an ideal world'. But there are 2 _little _things wrong with that.

1.) My world is NOT the ideal world. My old Home, America, is in the middle of a war right now and the debt they owe to Japan, my current and second home is just plan crazy. Bullying is on the rise in school and jobs are getting harder to find. Why would my world be the 'ideal world'? And 2.) I'm not even in my supposed 'ideal world'. Nope. Not even close.

I, Naomi-ri, am standing in front of the notorious, dangerous, and most feared people in the Naruto World.

The Akatsuki…

Woop-de-fudging-doo?

…

_NOT!_

**

* * *

****How was that? My very first chapter is out! \^^/ I would really appreciate feed back to know how it went.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
